


Believe in Me

by Killjoys_Never_Die



Category: Blood On The Dance Floor
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sad, Self-Harm, gays, jahvie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoys_Never_Die/pseuds/Killjoys_Never_Die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I've fallen for Dahvie....."<br/>"Good luck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sit through another interviewer asking if Jahvie is real. The answer to that is no. I really like Dahvie. (You should know what I mean.) But even if he were gay he wouldn't fall for me. It would be like falling in love with your younger brother but more romantically. Do kiss on stage? Yeah but its just for a show. Dahvie's idea not mine. I wish it was real. I look over at Dahvie and think 'you really don't get it do you? I love you.' The interviewer turns to me. "Jayy how do you feel about Jahvie?" "Ummmm.............if it makes the fans happy then I don't care, but I wont say if its real or not." 'Dahvie you really don't know do you?' We finish the interview and head backstage to get ready to preform.

"Hey Jayy you alright? You got a little funny when they brought up Jahvie." "

Fine just fine." 'I mean I'm only falling for you and you don't even know' We go out and do the show and end with our annual kiss.

"Dahvie, Jayy you've got another interview to go to." I sigh and head to the bus.

"So Jahvie, tell us about it."

"I-I don't feel well so I'm going to go to bed." I walk normally till I'm out of view then I runs towards the back of the bus and just make it to my bunks as the tears start to fall. I pull out my phone and text Jeffree Star.

JM: I really cant go on with this I really like Dahvie what should I do?

JS: Have you told Dahvie you feel?

JM: No...........I can't.

JS: Can't or won't?

JM: Both.

JS: Why?

JM: 1) He's straight, 2) Were like brothers, and 3) He would never fall for me.

JS: Hun sorry I don't know what to say but good luck I hope everything works out.

I sigh and put my headphones in and lean the wall of my bunk. A couple seconds later the curtains are pulled back by Dahvie. He points to his ear and I know he wants me to take my headphones out. I shake my head no. He point to his ear again and hold up one finger now wanting me to take on headphone out. I sigh and do what he wants me to.

"Jayy are you okay? Man I'm worried about you, you're just not acting right wanna talk about it?" I shake my head no and go to put my headphone back in but Dahvie grabs my hand. "Jayy I'm not leaving till you tell me what's bothering you. I'll sleep in your goddamn bunk." I just shake my head no again. "Okay that's it move your skinny ass over I'm coming up." I move over and Dahvie hops on my bunk. "There now tell me what's wrong! Did your boyfriend and you get in another fight?" In all honesty yeah we did . We broke up. Maybe I can use that as an excuse of why I'm upset.

"Yeah a big one we broke it off." I see something flash in Dahvie's eyes but I'm not sure what.

"Why what was this fight about?"

"I don't know we just didn't get along........" You're such a liar Jayy I think to myself you know exactly what it was about..............you spending to much time with Dahvie. "He liked one thing I liked another. Like we just didn't get along anymore ." I see that same mysterious thing flash I Dahvie's eyes again.

"Jayy I'm so sorry man." He pulls me into a hug.

"He was also cheating on me." I start to tear up at the memory of me coming home from tour early to find him in bed with another man. Dahvie pulls me into a tighter hug.

"I should just kill him! Why would he cheat on you?!"

"He said and I quote 'Maybe if you weren't so ugly, if you could be more trusting, I wouldn't have to cheat.'"

"That's it I'm going to kill him! Jayy you're not ugly.......look at how many people call you pretty man. As far as trust issues how the hell could you trust him more? I mean you go on tours and leave the country and you always worry you're calling him to much , that you don't want to bother him! You're like the most trusting person I know!" I yawn out a thanks, and fall asleep. Right before I hit that nice deep sleep I realize what that flash in Dahvie's eyes was hope.............but hope for what? That the last coherent thought I have as I slip into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucks its my first Jahvie thing........so on with le chapter!

 

As I wake up the next morning I feel arms wrapped around my waste. I roll over and come face to face with a sleeping Dahvie. I look at the clock and see its only five so I roll back over and go back to sleep. The next time I wake up its because Dahvie's playing with my hair. "Good morning Mr. Jayy Von Monroe would you like some breakfast?"

"I can cook for myself but nope I'm good just gonna go get me a watermelon blow pop." I jump of the bunk and head towards the junk bunk. I dig around the bag of blow pops to find out I only have on pop left. Its cherry in a blue wrapper. I let out an overly dramatic sigh.

"What's up man?"

"I'm out of watermelon!" I whine. "Well we have to go the store any way."

"I'm driving!" We both scream at the same time.

"Fine Dahvie you can drive." He smiles and sticks his tongue out. We get to the store and I buy out all the blow pops they have. When I guy to pay the cashier she asks if I really need all of them.

"Yeah I'm in a touring band and I don't know when I'll be able to get to the store."

"Oh what band are you in?" She asks

"Blood On The Dance Floor."

"You're Jayy Von! Sorry for not recognizing you I've been working since yesterday afternoon."

"Its fine most people recognize Dahvie not me."

"I saw what your boyfriend tweeted out I'd like to wring his neck."

"I haven't been on twitter yet." I wonder what he tweeted out............. "But Dahvie already wants to kill him" She rings up the rest of the blow pops. "Your total is nothing."

"How I can see the thing?! It say $300!"

"Because I just paid your bill have a very nice day!" Im in shock. This lady obviously has to work hard and long just to get by, but she paid for my bill.

"T-thank you." She smiles as we leave. As we drive back I decide to see what the cashier was talking about. @Jayy'sBoy: Hey @JayyMonroe get your ugly fat blow pop sucking ass back here! I look at it for a couple seconds and put my phone away. After we get all the blow pops in the junk bunk I go into the bathroom and reread the tweet. I look at myself and realize he is right. I'm fat. I shake my head as fat as man my height should be. I'm ugly and I'm proud. As for my blow pops they're here to stay............till I eat them at least. I leave the bathroom and Dahvie asks what I was laughing about. I show him the tweet which at first he's mad about and then I tell him what I was thinking. He smiles and pulls out his phone and goes on twitter a couple of seconds later the smile leaves his face. I know whats wrong but I ask him any way. "Dahvie what is it?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Nothing's wrong Jayy just the normal hate." I sigh and grab his phone cause I know what the "Normal" hate is. @glodenheartedgirl: I cant believe people still support the pedophile @botdfmusic god what is wrong with you supporting a rapist. "Jayy umm I only have one phone so please loosen your grip before you break it." I look at my hand that is dangerously tight around his phone.  
"Sorry I just wish it would stop you're a great guy and its a shame that some people wont listen to your side of the story. If they would then they would love you."  
"I don't care if they listen to my story but it would be nice if they would drop the issue." I look at him and know what I'm going to say next he's going to agree or be pissed of at me.  
"Dahvie I don't think it will ever be dropped, but that doesn't matter you have SGTC and they know the truth and they will stand by you no matter what even if they get hate for it they will always be on your side. They know the whole story, they know the right story and that's all that matters." I look at him waiting for his reaction.  
"I know Jayy just you know hopeless wondering." I look at him wishing I could make the hate disappear but I cant. I look at the clock and stand up. I stretch and pop my back and shoulders and stifle a yawn.  
"Hey Dahvie I'm going to bed night."  
-Nightmare-  
The tour bus is on fire. I jump out of the bunk and run out of the bus right as the door area catches on fire.  
"Help! Help! Somebody!" Its Dahvie screaming.  
"Dahvie were are you?"  
"Jayy?! Jayy I'm stuck in the bunk area! HELP I'm trapped!"  
"Someone call 911 its Dahvie he's trapped!"  
"Good! Let the pedophile burn!" I feel someone shaking my shoulder.  
"Jayy come on man wake up its just a dream wake up!" I wake up and realize that I was screaming and crying in my sleep.  
"Sorry another one of my nightmares."  
"Hey man move over I'll come up and sleep up there with you tonight."  
"Thanks." This time I fall asleep without nightmares.


End file.
